


My Depression is Killing Me

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: And she awoke to find herself dead. . .





	

She jumps into the abyss of today and swims to her tomorrow  
Poisoned herself on sorrow  
Drank till the pain faded to a desperate numbness that out the window, quickly fled  
And she awoke to find herself dead  
No one to mourn who she used to be  
No one to come set her free  
She's trapped in the coffin that is herself  
Buried alive in a grave of her own choosing  
Alone with her soul, she is loosing  
Choking on sickest blood  
Crying out in madness  
Taking on the sadness  
Feasting on the tender buds of fear  
Hoarding innocence in hopes to replace what she lost  
Holding it near and dear  
Without giving heed to the cost  
And then she is gone from this world altogether  
Leaving victims in her wake, lost to oblivion,  
In the abyss, she'll swim on forever  
And ever, alone in her misery  
Screaming, ‘Why couldn’t anyone save me?’


End file.
